Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840)
}} Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840) - Revolution Solder that participated in the Invasion of Canada Vital Stats * Son of Joseph Cheney (1726-1810) and Dorcas Stewart (1735-1817) * 1763-May-18 : Birth in Wells, York Co, Maine * 1775 : American Revolutionary War Service - Invasion of Canada * 1783-Jun-16 : Married to Eunice Hubbard (1757-1830) * 1840-Oct-02 : Died in Freedom, Cattaraugus, New York, USA * 1840-Oct-04 : Buried at Freedom English Cemetary Biography Revolutionary War Rumored to have been at the battle of Bunker Hill (1775) fighting with a sword (at age 12?) He would still be age 12 and maybe a helper in the Artillery Corps during Benedict Arnold's ill-fated invasion of Canada (Sep 1775). In 1802 his Illinois land grant for military services rendered said that he was in McIntire's company in the corps of artillery. In The History of York County, Maine - Capt. Rufus McIntire of Wells, ME had a company of United States artillery and it states that he was in service in Canada. This would be the disastrous invasion of Canada. In August 1775 George Washington offered Benedict Arnold command of an expedition against Quebec, both assuming that the Canadians would be willing to join a revolution against British rule (which proved untrue). On September 19 he sailed with 1050 men from Newburyport, MA. Benjamin Cheney born in Wells, Maine, May 9, 1763; married Eunice. He was a Revolutionary soldier, mustered into service at Wells, July 3, 1779 (age 16) by Nathaniel Wells, term of service expired Jan. 1, 1780. His gravesite is Cheney Hill Cemetery, Rutland County, Vermont. Life in Granby VT On 14 June 1790, John Herrick and Benjamin Cheney were each granted land in Granby, Vermont as an inducement for settling the area. Benjamin was given a 15 acre millsite. Benjamin and Eunice moved into Granby in 1790 or 1791. The first white child born in Granby was Hurd Cheney. He was born on 16 Sep 1791. Benjamin - 6 Cheney removed after some years to Granby, Vermont of which he was one of the first actual residence. At a meeting of the proprietors of the township, held at Guildhall, Essex county, Vermont, June 14, 1790, lands were assigned him. His daughter Sarah, at twelve years of age married Joseph Herrick, Jr., son of the other "first residence". At some time not known to us he removed to Freedom, Cattaraugus Co., New York, residing there he sold in Granby, Vermont, Febr. 5, 1822 to Ephraim Cheney of Freedom. Moses Cheney sold land in Granby, January 18, 1810, his wife Jemima, signed with him. Aaron Cheney, of Marshfield, Vermonth sold land in Granby to Heard Cheney about 1812. The town record of Granby show these facts. They also give the birth of Hurd Cheney, son of Benjamin and Eunice Cheney, at Granby, first born in town, September 1819. Other deeds of Aaron are on record in 1815. Hurd was the first of Benjamin's children to be born at Granby, Vermont. But that does not tell us when they arrived in Guildhall, Vermont. We know by the census that Granby was not inhabited in 1790. And it is very likely Benjamin had been up the Merrimac river at sometime before he and his family moved that way. Benjamin's grandfather, Daniel Cheney's residence at Newbury, Mass., when he was a youth. The 1800 Federal Census of Granby, Essex county, taken from Orange county which had been divided into several counties by now; gives Benjamin and Eunice Cheney with eight children. We know that Benjamin and all his close relatives were gone from Granby, Vermont by 1816 because there were only three families left at Granby and they were not Cheneys or Herricks. Life in Freedom NY Sometime during the next 10 years Benjamin and Eunice Cheney died and are buried in the Freedom English Cemetery, and at the same period Selah Cheney, son of Aaron and Mehitabel, died. Parker Sage wrote that was where he had found their graves. Moses Cheney, Sr. was killed by a falling tree about 1822. Olive Cheney McBride had in her ?Family Records?; Moses, her uncle, buried by his parents near Sundusky, New York. In checking your township map you will see how close Freedom and Sundusky are to each other, 3 to 4 miles apart. The family was living in Freedom, Cattaraugus County, New York in 1817. Benjamin and Eunice sold land to their son Ephraim at Freedom. on 4 Feb 1822 Family of Benjamin Cheney # Aaron Cheney (1787-1861) - b. Berwick, York Co, Maine - md. Mehatible Wells, joined Mormon Church and traveled to Utah # Hurd Cheney (1791-1861) - b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont, joined Mormon Church, and died on David Cannon 1861 Pioneer Company while traveling with family to Utah # Moses Cheney (1793-?) b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont # Anna Cheney (1796-1856) - b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont # Ephraim Cheney (1798-1872) - b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont # Benjamin Cheney (1803-1882) - b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont # Eunice Cheney (1806-1889) - b. Granby Pass, Essex Co, Vermont Vital Records 1783 Maine Marriage Record Date: 1783 Place: Wells, York Co, Maine Husband: Benjamin Cheney Wife: Eunice Hubbard 1840 US Federal Census Recorded in Newfield, York Co, Maine, just a few months before his passing: References * Cheney Family Ancestry * Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Early American Immigrant Ancestors of Benjamin Cheney and his wife. * Genealogy of Benjamin Cheney - * 1790 United States Federal Census for Guildhall, Essex Co., Vermont (Head, Wife, three small children) * 1800 United States Federal Census for Granby, Essex Co., Vermont * 1810 United States Federal Census for Granby, Essex Co., Vermont * Christening: May 13, 1757 Wells, York, Maine * Wiki Invasion of Canada * FROM FROM THE BOOK: Elam Cheney, Aaron Cheney, Mehitable Wells; Their Ancestors and Some Descendants by Marvel R. Cheney 1967.(Mormon Family History Library) * Gravesite of Benjamin Cheney - FindAGrave __SHOWFACTBOX__